


patience, is the night

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Multi, Song fic!, rip akko's patience, something short and sweet for these three girls, three witches loving each other, unabashedly bad dance moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Akko convinces her studious girlfriends to take a break!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	patience, is the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is just something sweet and short.  
> Leave a comment if you'd like to

Akko let out a pitiful groan, rubbing at her cheeks and feeling them puff up in indignation. She was really, really trying at that whole…patience thing. It was just, _excruciating._ The Great Dreamer didn’t put her on this earth, to be patient. 

She couldn’t sit still. Her knee always bounced and her hands drummed on any surface she could find. She had several bands on her wrist, to absentmindedly flick whenever she felt that stirring static start to crash against her skull. 

When she was a kid, she loved climbing trees – her house was surrounded by thick willow ones that bended together. It always reminded her of the stories her grandma told her. 

She steadily gotten used to the sound of the branch snapping, the wind knocking out of her lungs, and her sides smarting. But she’d scramble back up, her fingers digging into the bark, until her muscles screamed and her heart soared. Because, damn’t – she felt like she could fly. 

When climbing trees, didn’t give her that thrilling sense of joy anymore, she turned to competitive sports. She fell in love with the sound of her feet crunching up leaves and the piercing crack of her soles smacking against the pavement. She was clumsy, uncoordinated, and ungainly – but she was fast. 

When she was accepted to Luna Nova, she was prepared for the grueling task of learning how to fly. She spent all her life to be ready, after all. It came to her horror, that no matter how much she tried – it resulted in nothing but aching muscles and her heart weighing heavily in her chest. 

Luna Nova was nothing like what she was expecting, instead of blinding colors of popping reds and oranges, with magic flowing through the air that she could almost taste – she saw only dull walls and duller teachers and magic being heavily restrained. 

Because of rules. Akko always _hated_ rules. 

Teachers always wanted her to sit still and learn – Akko couldn’t sit still. Her mind was constantly wheeling a thousand miles per hour. And her heart was the only thing surpassing it, as it stampeded in her chest with the need to fly. 

She sighed out, the back of her feet propping against the wall to the side of her bed. She glanced up at the poster with a smile. Shiny Chariot was smiling back. 

Akko couldn’t bring herself to take down the poster when she found out the truth. Her beloved mentor, was as her beloved idol. The very reason, for most of her life – why she chose to be a witch. Why she has such a strong believing heart. 

Akko rested her head on the back of her arm, her crimson eyes darting to the other side of the room, hanging upside down. Oh, right – there’s that whole being “patient” problem.

Somebody should’ve warned the brunette about the level of restraint, that is required when dating a perfectionist and an alchemist. Somebody probably did – she just wasn’t paying attention. She was in love, unabashedly and stupidly in love – prepared to blurt it at a moment’s notice, strike a deal with the devil and stop time itself. 

But – she wasn’t prepared for how…time seemed to _just_ , fly right by. And she knows the saying, “time flies by when you’re having fun,” but she doesn’t agree with that sentiment. What's more likely to her is that, time flies by when you’re being _ignored._

And...alright, that wasn’t _completely_ fair. Her girlfriends had their own interests and ambitions, that they would like to entertain, just like with her obsession with Shiny Chariot and pickled plums. But the problem is; is that it runs into their ‘special time.’ 

When teachers were more lenient with their coursework, not a lot of tests, and when the whole school didn’t rely on her girlfriends, so damn much! Which meant, snuggles and kisses for Akko. 

She understood they were all in their senior year – Sucy had her important research project as an apprentice to a laboratory in Rhode Island, for pharmaceutical science. Diana had her exams and graduate’s degree to worry about; she had to get her license for healing magic, and lead as the head of her family. 

And Akko? 

She didn’t really know what’s she’s going to do. She thought she was so sure; travel the world and put on amazing shows. But now it all just feels like a distant pipedream – when she’s thinking about the future. A future outside of these warm wooden walls, and comfortable atmosphere – it was terrifying, but also exhilarating. Like a sharp nosedive on the Shooting Star, feeling her breath intake and her stomach jump. She loved the ride, but she never looked forward to the moment where she lands. 

Pushing the somber thoughts away, she turned to look over at Diana, who was sitting on Sucy’s bed. Her long strands of white fell in her face, hiding her expression. No matter how much the blonde irritably pushed back her hair behind her ear, it always fell back a few seconds after. Akko couldn't help but laugh at the sight, charmed by the way Diana would pout into her book. 

She heard the soft _clink_ of glass against wood, and she looked over at Sucy. Drawn in shoulders and stark red eyes zoning in on a soft, round mushroom with an analytical gaze. Her long lavender hair was tied up, a few tendrils slipping from its place to frame around her neck. Her fingers prodded and pinched along the stem of the mushroom, lips pressed tightly in a contemplative frown. 

Akko felt a grin form its way across her face, she glanced over at her clock – it was around twelve. 

The big, beautiful moon announced its presence by the thin strips of light drawn in from the window – bathing the already lighted room in white. 

She cleared her throat, already knowing that no response would be garnered. Her girlfriends were far too invested in what they were doing. That was fine. Akko had a plan. 

She allowed Sucy and Diana – out of the generosity of her heart – three full hours of studying and experimenting. It’s probably not a lot; but it was to Akko.

“Showtime,” she whispered, before kicking her feet against the wall to propel herself backwards. She turned slightly, to roll under and landed in a crouch. Her legs felt slightly wobbly, mostly from its previous position, but she wasn’t wary – her legs have never failed her, so, why would they now?

She started to whistle lowly, a familiar tune dancing off her tongue. She cracked her knuckles and the joints in her elbows – rolling on the back of her heels in her red shorts and t-shirt. 

She reached up toward the bunkbed, fingering clumsily for the glowing orb on her roommate’s nightstand. When she finally found purchase, she quickly lowered it down. Her finger swiped at the orb, opening up her soundtrack that her friend told her she could download. She was grateful for the fact that her mousy roommate was having a sleepover with Barbara and Hannah in the blue dorm. 

As she hit play, she grabbed for her wand on her bed. Murmuring the spell, that Ursula taught her – sparks of light peppered in the sky. She raised the wand to her mouth, before clearing her throat. A grin appeared across her face when she heard it echoed. 

She knew that as soon as a single note played, pale eyes would find hers. Sucy is a little bit harder to distract – she doesn’t much care for music, but with the combined efforts of both her girlfriends. Anything was possible. 

The music started and Akko rolled her shoulders back. Before she started the first verse. _"We get it on almost every night,"_ she crooned, sidestepping to the side and pointing at the blonde. 

Just as she predicted, pale blue eyes were staring at her. 

She waggled her brows, her eyes lighting up when Diana laughed. 

_"When that moon is big and bright. It’s a supernatural dee-light!"_ She belted out, her voice pitching slightly. Diana placed her chin in her hand and grinned. 

Akko casted a glance to the alchemist. Sucy wasn’t paying any attention, she continued to clink away and crush substances into powder. Akko wasn’t perturbed – one step at a time, after all. _That little thing, called patience,_ she reminded herself. 

She sauntered forward on her bare feet, feeling a wide, stupidly enormous grin splitting her face. Diana raised her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly to look up at the brunette, her gaze caused a spark to light in Akko’s chest. 

Akko stumbled, her arms waving in a tangled mess of movements and slid in closer to the blonde. Diana’s chuckle was soft and gentle. 

_"Everybody’s dancin’ in the moonlight,"_ Akko sang out, grinning widely as she offered the heiress her hand. Diana took it without hesitation, allowing the brunette to pull her up with a laugh. She leaned in close and moved her feet with Akko’s to the beat of the song. 

Akko twirled her around with a laugh, dipping her low to the ground, as endless giggles slipped from them both. 

She tugged her in close with a grin, enamored with the way cerulean eyes brightened with joy – as the blonde sidestepped closer. Diana pressed in close, coiling her arm around the brunette’s neck and smiling at her with a languid type of smile. 

Akko stared at her. Crimson eyes dark with affection. 

She grinned when Diana started to dance her way back. Akko following with a laugh. Placing her hands on Diana’s hips, in some middle school dance, without the awkwardness. 

There was something shining behind those pale eyes – a subtle gleam of no good intentions. Akko raised her eyebrows, as a silent conversation passed between them. Akko’s teeth glinted white, as they both wordlessly turned their attention to their girlfriend. 

Sucy’s lips were drawn in a frown, as she stared at the vial and pinched the tweezers in her hand. 

_Something about patience,_ Akko thought with a wry smile. 

Diana’s smile widened, as she started to tug the brunette backwards with her, sidestepping to the side and Akko followed oppositely. _“Everybody here is out of sight, they don’t bark, and they don’t bite,"_ Diana started softly, her voice gently echoing, as she tugged Akko in closer to the desk. Akko followed with a goofy grin, a sidestep and a knee slide. 

She felt the desk brush against her back, and she turned her head slightly to look at her mauve-haired girlfriend. Sucy continued to ground up powder – blissfully unaware of what was happening. She felt Akko lean against her, her arm draping around her shoulders, waiting patiently for the blonde’s signal. 

Diana dipped her head the slightest and Akko responded with a wide grin. The brunette darted away with a slick moonwalk and rounded to the other side of the alchemist. Diana grinned, when Akko gently knocked her hip into Sucy’s. 

Sucy slowly raised her head, loose tresses of mauve fell against her eyes, and Diana brushed them away with a smile. Sucy narrowed her eyes, and carefully placed the vial down on the table with a frown. “What is it?” She asked, peering under her lashes. 

Akko grinned widely and hugged her from behind, her arms coiling loosely around her waist. Diana’s bright blue eyes locked onto wary stark red and leaned in closer. _“They keep things loose; they keep them tight. Everybody was dancing in the moonlight,"_ she purred out. 

Sucy’s eyes widened slightly, a flicker of confusion passing behind her speculative gaze. Akko squeezed her from behind, tapping her forearm with her fingers to the beat of the music. Clarity and realization dawned in her eyes and she shook her head. “Shit. This is dumb,” she hissed, but wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist. 

“Maybe,” Diana conceded with a grin and a gentle tug of her wrist. “But it is fun,” she countered, while giggling when she twirled the alchemist around slowly. 

Sucy rolled her eyes, “doubt it,” she huffed out. But a smile curved up her lips, as she felt Akko’s hand move to tangle with hers. 

Akko and Diana both tugged her in, and she stumbled slightly, but Akko slipped her spare arm around her waist. While her white-haired girlfriend leaned in close to traipse her arms around her shoulders, elbows locking at her neck. 

The song picked up pace, drifting into the chorus, _“dancin’ in the moonlight. Everybody’s feelin’ warm and bright!”_

Akko whistled with a grin, when Sucy twirled Diana around with a hoarse laugh. 

_“It’s such a fine and natural sight. Everybody’s dancin’ in the moonlight,”_ the three chorused in an uneven tone, their voices overlapping and combining together. 

They departed to dance and move around the room – feet finding purchase to the beat of the song. No matter how long they’ve spent dancing in their own space, however; the three witches always, always, rounded back to each other. 

With every uncoordinated twirl, sidestep and slide – laughter filled throughout the room and across the halls. The song was halfway over, the shift in notes warning to the bridge of the song. 

Akko took a running leap, and slid on the wooden flooring with the back of her legs – immediately regretting that impromptu decision. Diana was hiding her giggles behind her hand, while Sucy snickered at the discomforted wince. 

Unperturbed, Akko merely belted out the lyrics, with all her might, _“we get it on almost every night! When that moon is big and bright – “_ she lets out a startled yelp, which quickly dissolved into bouts of laughter, when both of her hands were snagged. 

Sucy and Diana both tugged and Akko pitched forward, nearly falling right into the soft mattress of her bed, before a surprisingly firm grip settled around her waist. 

Her alchemist twirled her around until she was dizzy with laughter, crackling mirth brimming like a fire in her eyes. Akko returned the favor, by dipping the mauve-haired girl low enough for her hair to touch the floor, her arm supporting the back of her neck and around her waist. Sucy looked up with a raised brow and a smirk. 

The three witches continued to dance and laugh, long after the song’s last note dragged on. When there was no longer any beat for their feet to move with – they followed the pitter patter of their own hearts. 

When exhausted settled in on bony taught shoulders and sleepy eyelids, Akko collapsed backwards into her bed. Diana followed a second after, sliding under the covers, and sidling up to the brunette’s warmth. Sucy slinked in last, snuggling into the blonde’s back, interweaving a leg around Diana’s. Her fingers brushed against Akko’s around the blonde’s hip, and the brunette tangled them together with a grin. 

The bed creaked under their weight and Akko could feel the wind brushing against her feet, from the short blanket. And yet, she couldn’t think of anything to complain about, after sharing sweet goodnight kisses and dreams well spent – she felt her eyes grow heavy. 

Her lullaby was the steady beat of her love’s hearts...it was probably, one of her favorite sounds in the whole world. 

She grinned wryly in the dark and tightened her grip around her alchemist and perfectionist, snuggling in close. 

_This patience thing really worked out,_ she thought to herself, warmth settling in the pit of her stomach before she fell asleep with the bright, beautiful moon shining above.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
